


Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

by windychimes



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro teaches Junko how to use a gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

It's Junko's first time using a gun, but it's not really a gun so it shouldn't even count. Index finger out, pointer finger out, thumb up; her fingers are cocked like a gun but it's not a real gun at all, not even close.

Mukuro has the real gun; just a simple pistol, but it's a gun she's shot a hundred times. A thousand times, a million times, enough times to know every single curve and scratch and how it should fit in her hand, how she should hold it. Not a single other soul has touched it, not even Junko; if anyone so much as breathed on it she'd shoot their jaw off without a second thought.

Junko says Mukuro's being dramatic about it, but Junko's one to talk.

Junko wants to learn how to use a gun. She tells Mukuro that Murkuro's going to be the one who teaches her, and Mukuro doesn't have a choice. But that's how it always goes, so it doesn't matter. Mukuro says to practice on a dummy first, get used to the feel of it, get used to the power of it; Junko grabs a real target to practice on instead, a living, breathing target, because Junko never goes half-way. It's all or nothing, and a practice dummy isn't extreme enough for her.

Of course, little is.

She's even bold enough to choose a Super High School Level student from Hope's Peak; the move is dangerous, and risky, but Junko says he's not important enough to be missed and Mukuro doesn't care enough to investigate further. She trusts Junko implicitly, no matter how foolish it may be.

Junko drags the student to their room one day, tied up nice and tight, a Super High School Level Whatever, with rope after rope squeezing him and securing him. He barely has enough room to breathe and he's wasting it all on blubbering.

Super High School Level Poor Survival Skills.

Junko has her finger gun pressed to his head and she's laughing, laughing, laughing while he's crying, crying, crying. Super High School Level Not Worth My Time. "This is my first time using a gun, you know," Junko says to him, trying to be cool but her eyes are lit up like Christmas, she's so excited. "My big sis said she'd show me how to use one!"

Junko gestures vaguely towards Mukuro and Mukuro gives him a stony expression. He's not worth even the slightest hint of emotion. She cocks her gun like Junko cocks her fingers and the student cries harder. Super High School Level Shut Up. Junko's chatting animatedly, cycling through personalities at the speed of light and blah, blah, blah, it's the same thing every time. Super High School Level Waste Of Space is losing it, begging for his life, and cutesy-cutesy Junko comes out to play.

Cutesy-cutesy Junko is the worst.

"Hehehe, your crying's cute, but now it's time to get this show on the road! I hope you said your goodbyes, 'cause now it's goodbye for _you!_ " She squeezes one eye shut, sticks out her tongue in mock-concentration, and presses her fingers harder against the side of his head.

"Bang bang," says Junko, and she pretends to shoot the student.

Bang bang goes Mukuro's gun, and the student's brain explodes all over the wall.

Super High School Level Good Riddance.

"Kyaaaa!" Junko gasps and grabs her cheeks, eyes wide and starry. Blood's splattered all over her uniform, but if she notices, she doesn't care. "That's so... so..."

Junko falls to her knees and covers her face. With a shuddering sob, she whimpers, "so _awful_." She looks up at Mukuro with tears in her eyes, then at her own hand, fingers still locked in the faux-gun position. With a dramatic cry she pretends to toss her gun away and she falls to the floor, writhing around in agony. "I'll never use a gun again!"

It's still not as bad as when she tries to be cute.

Then Junko's laughing and laughing and her personalities are coming and going faster than she can breathe and it's just drama, drama, drama. It's just Junko being caught up in her own little world again.

Super High School Level Lucky To Be Dead. Super High School Level Can We Please Switch Places.

"I want to do it again! Again!" There's a death grip on her arm and Mukuro's face is blank when she looks down at Junko. "I want to use a gun again!"

Mukuro looks to the gun in her hand, the real, warm gun. The gun with a smattering of blood on it. Her gun. She's shooting the gun, and Junko isn't, but Junko's shooting Mukuro and isn't it all the same? The gun is an extension of Mukuro, and Mukuro is an extension of Junko, and in the end it's bang bang either way.

Junko's running around the room and planning her next murder and this time she'll do this, this time she'll do that, more despair, more despair, more despair. Same old, same old. A broken record that Mukuro serves to a fault.

Mukuro makes a gun shape with her free hand and pretends to shoot the dead student. Bang bang. Another shot. Bang bang.

Mukuro shoot his corpse with her actual gun and walks out of the room. The only kind of bang bang that's satisfying is the real one.


End file.
